Shadow's Rising
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: Werewolf!Rachel, AU, Faberry later chapters... Rachel is the first and only of her siblings to change. After an eight year absence from her family, with the world at war with the creatures of the night, what does a millennia old prophesy have to do with a sixteen year old werewolf? And what happens when hell unleashes it's horrors? Shelby plays a key role. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *sigh... I should really stop starting new stories... Oh well. **

**So yes, this is a Werewolf story. It's a little different to other's I think, which will come to light as we go along. Now, as for the Latin. It's not completely 100% perfect. I had to use Google Translate. I apologize if it doesn't make sense to a few of you. **

**Yes. This will be Faberry. Yes, Beth will exist. It's... Complicated. You'll understand more later. As with all my Glee stories, Shelby plays a key part. But I decided to put this in the Rachel B/Quinn F catagory. Rating is for violence/gory details. I will probably not be writing smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

"_Legend tells it, the prophesy was spoken millennium ago, when the wolves were just wolves, the dead remained dead, magick was a story fable, and humans were all alone."_

_"A group of men were sitting in the jungle, their spears by their sides and their face painted in red. A fire was burning between them, the light flickering until the wind blew it out. A woman appeared before them, the light from the moon surrounding her in a halo. She gazed down on each of them, kneeling slowly until she sat on the jungle floor. Amazed at her appearance, the men sat before her, awe gazing at her through their eyes. She spoke quietly, her soft voice echoing through the trees and the animals, calling to the wolves wandering near by."_

_"They stalked out of the trees, their heads low and their eyes alert. The men startled, reeling back with their spears clutched in their hands. They were shouting, in eligible nonsense before they were quietened by the unearthly being." _

_"She called to the wolves, smiling softly as all seven of them surrounded her. Then, she beckoned to the men, smiling encouragingly. None of them moved, staring at the woman and the wolves silently, until I finally, a man broke free"_

_"__He approached, his chocolate brown eyes matching the rich, brown hair he sported tied behind his head. He knelt before the woman, staring from her to the wolf at her side."_

_"Ipse est vobis. Estis eum. Unum, alterum docere. Protege terra. Tuentur populum."_

_"He couldn't understand her, he didn't know what had happened. He felt a voice in his head, a feeling that wasn't there before. His eyes drifted to the wolf, now standing on all fours staring at him."_

_"The large wolf with black as night fur stared deep in to the man's eyes, growled, and then leaped."_

_"The men watched in horror as the beast lurched at their chief, horror which soon turned to shock and awe. The wolf began to glow, dissolving in mid-air before disappearing as it came in contact with the man."_

_"He stumbled back, landing on his rear as he felt a change within him."_

_"The woman beckoned to the other's, smiling as they slowly followed their leaders example. Each wolf disappeared in to a man, their essence blending with the men's."_

_"The chief stood, glaring softly at the woman."_

_"What have you done?" He shouted, his blade held up to the woman."_

_"She smiled softly, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Bounds of knowledge entered his head, rushing around in a whirlpool of information."_

_"Protect them." She whispered to him, moving back to stand in the middle of the circle, the men each surround her."_

_"Do pulchra monitionem, sic eam respicere bene_

_Ex alto inferni tenebris_

_Audi aves et dicent_

_Ex tempore obstruxerunt, manet creatura_

_In tenebris et umbra, carmine in margine_

_Heed monitio, aut rubeum erit operiebatis_

_Salvum fac puella, septimam in sanguis"_

_"And with that said, she disappeared, each man now unconscious on the jungle floor"_

"Legend has it, that is how the wolves of today, the werewolves, were created, how they came to be."

"Grandma... What did the prophesy say? Did they ever find out?"

Mia grinned down at her granddaughter. Of all of Shelby's children, Rachel was the only one who listened to her stories. The other's had all grown out of them, all except for eight year old Rachel.

"Well. It took several centuries before it was translated, and even then, it's unclear whether it's correct. They never did write down what she said. Not specifically."

"What did it say?!"

Mia laughed as Rachel sat up straighter, her ankles tucked under her as she bounced in her seat.

"Calm child, no need to shout. The translation is complicated. It foretells of danger, and evil that we can not describe. The translated words are kept under lock and key within the council chambers. Only the elders know what it says."

Rachel pouted, deflating in her seat.

"You have to be a werewolf to be an elder."

Mia lifted a hand, tucking a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Rachel was the spitting image of Shelby at her age, they had the same attitude and ambitions as well.

"You never know Princess. Maybe you'll make the change."

Rachel shook her head, still staring down at her lap with the pout firmly in place.

"Everyone knows a wolf changes when they're a kid. The oldest at ten. Noah and Schyler are eleven, and Santana and Kai turned ten last month. None of them are wolves."

Mia shook her head, pulling Rachel in to her arms as she chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't be either. Sometimes the gene doesn't activate with everyone. Look at your mother and Uncle Kasey. Neither of them are wolves, and yet Uncle Ryan and Uncle Scott are, so are me and your grandfather."

Rachel sighed, burrowing further in to Mia's arms.

"Daddy's a wolf."

Mia smiled, opening her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by her daughter.

"Mom! Please tell me you aren't telling her wolf stories again?"

Mia sighed, shaking her head as she and Rachel looked up at the doorway, seeing Shelby standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Grandma was telling me about how werewolves became... Werewolves! It's so cool Mom!"

Shelby sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Rach? Can you go pick up the toys in your room please?"

Rachel groaned, whining at her mother.

"But mom! That was Rhea!"

Shelby sighed again, glaring at her mother before pointing to the stairs.

"Don't care Rachel. I want it clean. Now please!"

Rachel grumbled as she got off her grabdmoter's lap. Reaching up on her tippy toes, she kissed Mia on the cheek, before running past Shelby and up the stairs. Both women watched her leave, Shelby turning to her mother with a disapproving gaze as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, you know I don't want you to talk about wolves with Rachel."

Mia sighed herself, leaning back in her seat.

"And you've yet to give me a plausible reason why? Wolves are a part of her heritage, she should know about it."

"And you know what happened the first time you did this. Noah and Sky were so excited to be a wolf, and then they didn't turn. You got their hopes up Mom. It'll be worse with Rachel. She worships the ground you all walk on!"

"You all? This isn't about Rachel is it Shel? It's about you, not wanted to let them go and be a part of the family!"

"They are a part of the family! Don't ever say they aren't! Mom, I don't want to see her hurt, especially because of you! You building up her hopes, I won't have it!"

Mia was about to retort when a piercing scream interrupted. Both women turned suddenly to the stairs, the scream coming from upstairs... Where only Rachel was.

Shelby didn't even hesitate. She was half way up the stairs in seconds when her mother passed her, the extra strength propelling the older woman forward. The front door slammed open, and Shelby glanced back to see Ryan quickly following her.

They rushed to Rachel's room, the wooden door in splinters. Shelby felt her knees weaken when she saw the scattered furniture and the shattered window. She arrived just in time to see her mother jump through the window, mid transformation. She ran to the window, watching as the large caramel coloured wolf chased after a figure dragging her daughter in to the woods behind the Corcoran family home.

She turned, Ryan no longer behind her. Probably chasing after mom, she thought.

She raced down the stairs, cursing as she slipped on the fourth step from the bottom.

She grabbed the phone from it's hook, rooting through the cupboard beside it as she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Lee! They've taken Rachel! You have to come home, now!"

"Shel? What are you talking about?"

"A vamp! He grabbed her from her room!"

She dropped the phone as the dial tone rang back at her. Leroy would be here soon, he was one fast wolf. She grabbed the gun from the cupboard, shaking in both rage and horror.

Stupid lycanthropy! Stupid vampires! Stupid family feud!

She raced outside, faulting at the sound of yelps echoing through the forest. She ran through the trees, looking to her side as she was joined by five other wolves and Kasey. The wolves over took her, bounding through the trees with snarling growls. Kasey ran by her side, reaching out to grip her hand. They skidded to a halt as they caught up, their eyes wide as they watched the seven wolves take on a group of vampires, Rachel held between them.

Shelby felt white hot rage as she lifted the gun, but she bit her lip. She couldn't shoot with Rachel so close to them. One wrong move and she could hit her daughter.

This is why she hated being a Corcoran. Why she hated being a part of a large wolf pack. If not for the fact that her children were constantly in danger, than for the fact she could do nothing to protect them. She wasn't a wolf! The best she can do is shoot a gun and throw a stake. That was literally nothing!

It happened as if in slow motion. Each wolf turned at the same time, each growling as a vamp withdrew his own gun, one Shelby just knew held silver bullets.

They had been illegal for public use, only the government issued them now, but that was only for rogue mutts. Vampires on the other hand. It's like they knew just where to find them. How to make them.

The gun was aimed at a large grey wolf, the front right paw a dark brown.

Leroy.

What happened next left them all stunned, vampire and werewolf alike.

Rachel screamed.

"Daddy!"

She began to shake uncontrollably, her teeth bared at the vamp with the gun. Her eyes turned black, a feral growl ripping from her throat. With a rage filled roar, she burst from her captors arms, charging at the leech and pounced. Mid-leap, her body conformed and twisted, convulsing in the air until Rachel landed on all fours.

Rachel was a wolf.

It was surreal, and for a moment Shelby thought back to just ten minutes before, when Shelby had said herself Rachel wasn't going to change.

Rachel was large, for an eight year old. Her coat was pure white, until, like her father, you saw her right paw. It was black, fading upwards to a golden color, before fading the rest of the way up her leg in to white. Her eyes were pitch black, anger coursing through her body. She snarled, jumping once more before landing on top of the vampire. For a split second, Shelby almost collapsed. What if the gun went off? She was too close! Silver...

But then Rachel's muzzle closed around the vamps neck, her teeth sinking in and snapping it clean off. The vampire must have fed just hours before. Blood coated Rachel's white fur in seconds. The blood of the leech's victims.

He mummified quickly, the gun held in his hand fell to the forest floor, his hand having crumbled to ash under the weight.

Rachel turned, pouncing on another and quickly killing him before running off after those that ran.

Mia took off after her, flanked by Ryan, Scott, Claire and Micheal. Shelby stared after them, eyes wide and gun limp at her side. Kasey's hand still gripped hers, and she looked down as she felt a softness rub over her hand. Leroy stood by her side, looking up at her with concerned eyes. Sarah stood by the dusted vamp, sniffing at it before recoiling in disgust.

"You okay sis?"

Shelby barely paid Kasey any mind, still staring at the path Racel disappeared down.

"My daughter's a werewolf. I don't want her to be a werewolf. I..."

Kasey gripped her hand tighter as Leroy whined beside them.

Neither did he.

It took three hours for Rachel to be coaxed back to the house. Amy, Kasey's wife, had stayed with the kids after being rushed home in a panic. Noah, Schyler, Kai, Santana, Blaine and Rhea were demanding to see Rachel, wondering why their sister wasn't home. Thankfully, none of the cousins were there, others this would have been an extremely packed living room.

When the six kids saw the new wolf limp through the door, they froze in silence. The pack changed back, thankful that, unlike in movies, they were still clothed. The white-now-red wolf collapsed on the sofa, Shelby kneeling at her head as she stroked the drenched fur. No one spoke, though Leroy moved to join Shelby at Rachel's head.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked up, whined, and looked down again.

"Incredible." Breathed Mia, a small smile on her face.

"Rachel?" Sky whispered to Noah, who shrugged in response.

"Incredible? This is not incredible mom!"

Rachel whined again, lifting her head to gaze at her mother. Shelby quietened, shushing her daughter.

The first change was always painful. It stayed that way until the body got used to the unexpected reformation of one's entire body.

"She's going to have to leave."

Shelby's head snapped to Leroy's, a glare fixed on her face as Rachel whimpered.

"Leave? She's not leaving! Leaving where?"

Leroy sighed, rubbing the back of Rachel's ear as the family watched in silence.

"She's an Alpha Shel. It's not that hard to tell. I know you noticed. She needs training. Proper training we can't provide."

Shelby scowled, shaking her head.

"I'll have to go with her. Until she's ready. You know this has to happen Shel. She's got to go learn."

Leroy stood, anger coursing through his body as he walked passed Shelby. Why Rachel? Sweet, innocent little Rachel.

"We'll leave once she's changed back."

The room was silent, all but Rachel's whining and Shelby's sob filled shushes.

"So... Rach is a wolf."

"Yes Rhea"

"And she has to leave?"

"Yes Rhea."

"Do we go with her?"

"No Blaine.

"Oh."

"... Am I going to be a wolf then?"

**A/N: One Latin translation, which is not the prophesy, is**

He is you. You are him. Become one, teach each other. Protect the land. Protect the people

**Or at least it's roughly translated with Google Translate. Eh. Anyway, for anyone confused so far.**

**Mia + Micheal - Shelby's Parents**

**Kasey - Brother, not wolf**

**Scott +Claire - Shelby's brother and sister in law, both wolves**

**Ryan + Amy - Shelby's brother and sister in law, Ryan wolf**

**Shelby + Leroy - Rachel's parents, Leroy wolf**

**In order of age, Shelby's kids:**

**Noah, Schyler, Santana, Kai, Blaine, Rhea, Rachel - Rachel wolf**

**Things will pick up next chapter. We skip eight years later in that one. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome. Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well... Here's Chapter Two... I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to upload stuff, either i'm really busy, or I keep getting new ideas for new stories. Gah! It's 10:44PM at the moment, I'm determined to stay up all night so that I can watch Dinosaurs on a Spaceship at 5:10AM tomorrow online, so hopefully I get some writing done. Uhm... I hope you like this chapter, it doens't really tell you much, but it sets up the next chapter. It's sort of a ... filler, so to speak. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

The world was a battlefield. Ever since the Vampyres rose from the underground three years ago, the human population, and the wolves that protected them, had been on high alert.

Ohio, despite its small towns and limited population, had been the first attacked. Luckily, the Corcoran's were still located there. They were the oldest family pack on this side of the world. They were the only ones to be able to trace their ancestry right back to the time of the Originals. They were also warned. The Elders of the Council managed to get word of the impending attack, alerting the Packs stationed around Ohio.

They were more than ready by the time the Undead appeared. But they underestimated the numbers they appeared with.

They'd had more than five hundred years hiding underground, growing stronger in both strength, and numbers. They were pushed back, forced to meet up with several of the other towns and pack in to whatever buildings they could find would fit them all. Three years after the outbreak, they were huddled in the auditorium of Carmel High School, the people from Akron and Lima, and everyone in between packed in to the darkened halls of the school. Wolves patrolled the forest surrounding, the military from the now abandoned base just outside Akron patrolling the halls.

At the moment, they were protected. They wouldn't stay that way for long.

Charlie Benson was an Elder, sent in a little over a year ago to assist the Wolf packs in protecting Ohio. He sent out a distress call. Their fastest wolf, Jeremiah Corcoran, had been sent almost six days ago for reinforcements.

He should have been back two days ago.

A siren alerted them, people rushing from the halls in to the auditorium and cafeteria, wolves bounding through the front doors to stand in protection, the military standing behind them. From the forest edge, a figure dashed passed, the wind picking up to whip around the wolves furred bodies. It was dark, the moon having just risen an hour ago.

Several people stood at the doors, included among them were those of the pack families that were human. The Corcoran's, Benson's and Laurence's standing tall as they watched their families stand and growl. Shelby Corcoran watched her mother with a tightness in her chest, her eldest son standing beside her, a baby cradled in his arms.

The figure burst from the trees, running at incredible speeds toward the base, snarling and baring it's fanged teeth. The wolves remained standing, howls erupting and growls rumbling in their chest. As one, Shelby's father, bounded forward to meet the vampyre, several more appeared behind it. The wolves backed up slightly, the sheer numbers appearing to overwhelm them.

They had managed to defend the people for so long, it was only a matter of time before they regrouped with stronger numbers.

The first vampyre, the one that had originally appeared, leapt through the air, reaching for Micheal who stood firm on the ground. Just as it was about to make contact, a body smashed in to it mid-air, sending it sprawling to the ground. Standing over it, its teeth barred and black, angry eyes, was a new wolf.

A large, menacing wolf with an aura that caused the leech to whimper, scream out, halting the oncoming attack in their paths. The screams ended abruptly, black liquid spurting from the vampyre's throat as the wolf's jaw clenched in its flesh. Looking up, it's muzzle pitch black and dripping with the vampyre's blood, it snarled again, throwing its head up in the air and howling. From behind the school, seven more wolves thundered across the ground, chasing after the vampyres that had turned on their heels and ran. Jeremiah, Michael noticed, was one of them. Screams and howls echoed through the forest, the large, Alpha wolf walking to stand in front of the militaria and the packs. It sat, it's lip curled upwards and it's eyes narrowed.

Kasey tapped Shelby on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"The wolf… It's white."

Shelby looked at her brother, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"And?"

Looking back at the large Alpha, she noticed its ear cocked their way. It could hear them.

"The front right paw. Shelby… Look at it."

Her eyes trailed down to look at the paw extended in front of it. It was black… Slowly ascending in a golden colour before fading in to white.

"Rachel?" She whispered, feeling Noah tense beside her and the rest of her kids stare at her in confusion then at the wolf in shock,

The white Alpha, the one Shelby was absolutely sure was Rachel, turned her head slightly, as if acknowledging Shelby's questioning revelation. The wolves standing behind her had heard, staring at the wolf they'd last seen eight years ago.

A resounding howl caused Rachel to snap her head to the forest, a growling order sent in Charlie's way before she took off, pouncing through the darkness and disappearing behind trees.

Shelby promptly fainted.

**A/N: Shelby seems a little OOC doesn't she... Oh well, guess she's OOC. Though, we don't really know much about her to know what she's really like so... Whatever. Review it please. Gonna go work on my ER story. Night... Laters.**


End file.
